


Jazz's Epic Yarn

by Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, KnotFormers, Lots and Lots of Yarn, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Knotformer Jazz does the Rose City Yarn Crawl!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> So I got to go to the Rose City Yarn Crawl this year (that's in Portland, for those who don't know), and I brought Knotformer Jazz along for the tour! 11 shops in 3 days, plus one bonus shop not officially on the crawl, and he was a hit at every single one! The most frequent comment I got after "What is that?" and "Awwww he's so cuuuuute!" was "OMG that must have taken her FOREVER! Your friend is crazy!!!" :D:D:D [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76), this one's for you - you rock! I am so happy to have this little guy I can't even <3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz insisted on one last chapter to show off the yarn we brought home before heading off on his next adventure. Happy crafting, everyone!


End file.
